


Ensnare

by amuk



Category: Mahou Shoujo Madoka Magika | Puella Magi Madoka Magica
Genre: Developing Relationship, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Gen, Loss of Control, Manipulation, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-15
Updated: 2015-11-15
Packaged: 2018-05-01 16:57:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5213690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amuk/pseuds/amuk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Madoka was slipping through her fingers like water.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ensnare

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Nov 11 // What does truth matter, anyway?
> 
> A/N: The ending is blugh, but other than that, I wanted to write this for a while after seeing the third Madoka movie. Though it was supposed to be from Madoka’s POV…>.>

“Something’s missing, isn’t it?” Madoka asked, unshed tears in her eyes. She turned to face Homura. Her hands clutched her chest, as though she were in pain. “From me, I think.”

 

She wasn’t wrong. She wasn’t wrong at all.

 

That worried Homura. “What are you saying?” She tried to laugh it off, but even to her it sounded weak. “Nothing is missing.”

 

Madoka took a step back in surprise. Homura’s voice had come out more defiant and aggressive than she intended.

 

“Nothing is missing,” she repeated, softly, her fingers brushing Madoka’s eyes and wiping the tears away.

 

“I guess…” Madoka looked past Homura, out the window and at the sky. “But…I can feel it. Something out there, it’s calling.”

 

And sometimes, just sometimes, Homura could see the universe reflected in those eyes. Countless stars and constellations, a billion wishes that had to be granted.

 

A world they left behind and would never return to.

 

“You’re imagining it. ” Homura could hear the cracks in her voice, could feel her control slowly shattering. Madoka’s power was strong, too strong, and even now it sneaked past her in the smallest of ways.

 

And Madoka, like water through her fingers, was slipping free.

 

“Aren’t you happy here?”

 

“I am!” Madoka looked confused, not understanding the point of the question.

 

“Then why…” Sayaka was already forgetting, Kyuubey was well under control. And still, and still, Madoka would stare at the sky and dream of breaking those boundaries. “Am I not enough?”

 

“W-What?” Madoka turned red, flustered and more confused.

 

And this, this was what she was trying to save. This was all she wanted, all she needed, and she was failing again.

 

(Always failing, a thousand lifetimes of failure, a thousand deaths that can never be unseen. Always so close and always too far.)

 

Homura gritted her teeth. No, she wouldn’t fail, not this time. Not when she was god and the devil.

 

“It’s nothing,” Homura said, shaking her head. She grabbed Madoka’s hand, leading her away from the windows. “We’re going to be late, let’s go.”

 

No, this time she would succeed.


End file.
